Care
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Before Scott, Jackson had been there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **Warning: Jackson/Stiles.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Before Scott, Jackson had been there.

Care

When the library closes, Stiles sighs and strolls towards the exit, especially because he feels nervous. However, Stiles keeps his calm composure, except that facade is severing. So, Stiles looks behind him, even if he probably shouldn't.

However, Stiles can't tolerate the view, especially because he has feelings of terror. After all, Stiles fears the dark, except it can't be helped. For this reason, Stiles sprints into the hallway, even if he can't see.

But, Stiles doesn't mind, especially because the moonlight is sufficient. However, Stiles still somewhat stumble, except caught himself always. Fortunately, Stiles manages an escape, even if he has sought solace someplace surprising.

XOXO

For this reason, Stiles walks away, especially because he saw someone. After all, Stiles wants to avoid him, except he is seen. So, Stiles stops fleeing from him, even if he hates confrontations.

But, Stiles doesn't face him, especially because he just can't. But, Stiles hears him approaching, except the thought frightens him. So, Stiles clutches his phone, even if he can't call anyone.

However, Stiles pretends people care, especially because the truth hurts. After all, Stiles knows that they don't care, except for his dad. For this reason, Stiles tries to protect him, even if he hasn't supernatural powers.

XOXO

Without hesitation, Stiles shuts his eyes, especially because the footsteps stop. But, Stiles still doesn't face him, except that reluctance doesn't help his case. So, Stiles is turned around by force, even if he struggles against the terrifying grip.

But, Stiles snatches his hand away, especially because he hates the tantalizing touch. Yet, Stiles'

skin still prickle, except he wonders why. So, Stiles' eyebrows knit together, even if he hasn't time to concentrate.

Yet, Stiles needs closure, especially because he hates the tension. After all, Stiles loathes bickering and arguing, except backing down more. For this reason, Stiles always likes winning, even if he harms himself.

"What's wrong?" Jackson smirks, as Stiles stiffens. "Do I scare you?"

"No," Stiles scoffs, as Jackson advances towards him. "You don't scare me."

"But, I do make you nervous," Jackson sneers, as Stiles stumbles backwards. "Tell me, _Stilinski_. What are you doing here? Have you lost that stupid mutt again?"

"Scott is my friend," Stiles snaps, as Jackson clenches his fists. "He's your friend, too."

"He's not my friend," Jackson snarls, as Stiles flinches. "I own our lacrosse field at night. If you're looking for him here, you should leave. _McCall_ isn't here."

"I wasn't looking for him," Stiles states, as Jackson's eyebrow rise. "I was … I was … "

"Whatever," Jackson scowls, as Stiles lowers his head. "You don't have to talk. You usually don't talk to me, anyway. Let's keep it that way, then."

"No," Stiles squeaks, as Jackson looks back at him. "Jax, I saw the lights. I saw your lights."

"You can watch," Jackson sighs, as Stiles sits at the bleachers. "Don't distract me, though."

"Thanks," Stiles sniffles, as Jackson turned his personal lacrosse machine on again. "And, I promise I won't."

XOXO

So, Stiles silently watches from afar, especially because he has to. After all, Stiles can't go anywhere else, except the lacrosse field. For this reason, Stiles chews his lower lip, even if he probably shouldn't.

But, Stiles nibbles his lower lip anyway, especially because he's anxious. After all, Stiles hasn't felt this way, except for many years ago. For this reason, Stiles drops his phone, even if he hears his phone beeping.

However, Stiles doesn't care, especially because those texts aren't important. After all, Stiles knows his dad would only call, except the notifications are messages. For this reason, Stiles ignores his phone, even if he has new messages popping up.

"I said don't distract me!" Jackson shouts, as Stiles jumps.

"But, I'm not distracting you," Stiles squeaks, as Jackson throws his helmet off.

"You are, _Stilinski_!" Jackson scowls, as Stiles' eyebrows knits together. "You're secreting nervous pheromones."

"Well, I can't control that," Stiles scoffs, as Jackson frowns. "Nevermind, I'll leave you alone."

"Stay," Jackson sighs, as Stiles sits again. "I shouldn't be mad. You're afraid of the dark. Why would I forget that?"

XOXO

In the distance, Stiles hears birds chirping, especially because silence is reigning. After all, Stiles hates trudging the past up, except they both need closure. However, Stiles can't converse, even if he hasn't trouble before.

However, Stiles has trouble talking now, especially because he's nervous. But, Stiles should draw a line, except he wonders where. So, Stiles must visit their past, even if he hates to.

But, Stiles doesn't have a choice, especially because he wants to move on. Yet, Stiles can't easily do so, except if he keeps running away. Obviously, Stiles won't run away anymore, even if he hates tough confrontations.

"Catch!" Jackson chuckles, as Stiles looks up.

"What the heck?!" Stiles complains, as Jackson laughs .

"I gave you a warning," Jackson claims, as Stiles strokes his forehead. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes," Stiles cries, as Jackson rolls his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be? You're a werewolf. You don't play fair."

"Come here," Jackson coaxes, as Stiles stands slowly up. "Come on, _Stiles_. You know I don't like waiting."

"Okay," Stiles croaks, as Jackson crosses his arms. "I'm coming."

XOXO

In due time, Stiles sprints onto the lacrosse field, especially because Jackson was getting impatient. However, Stiles still kept distance between them, except he had been pulled close soon. So, Stiles yelps in response, even if he had landed soundly.

However, Stiles' heartbeat continuously races, especially because Jackson is hugging him. Even so, Stiles can't take the touch, except squirming away is impossible. For this reason, Stiles tries to object, even if he hasn't much convincing prowess.

Again, Stiles' skin prickle, especially because Jackson is touching him. But, Stiles doesn't understand why, except the tantalizing touches feels good. Yet, Stiles is confused and conflicted, even if he doesn't know why.

"Is it bad?" Stiles sniffles, as Jackson kisses his forehead.

"You'll be fine. I'll still take the pain away," Jackson sighs, as Stiles shuts his eyes.

"Why?" Stiles squeaks, as Jackson shoves him.

"Why not?" Jackson shrugs, as Stiles stumbles backwards. "I know you miss me."

"I do miss you," Stiles sobs, as Jackson's Porsche embraced him. "Your family always left for summer. I was always alone. So, Scott and I … "

"It's okay" Jackson smiles, as Stiles rests atop the costly vehicle. "We were kids back then. Besides, I'm here now. And, I won't leave again."

"I'm so sorry," Stiles stutters, as Jackson lays down beside him. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," Jackson smirks, as Stiles scoots towards him. "But, if I'm replaced ever again, I won't forgive you."

"I promise I just want you," Stiles swears, as Jackson brushes his tears away. "Only you, Jax."

XOXO

After apologizing, Stiles felt better, especially because he has closure now. However, Stiles also has his friend back, except they're more. So, Stiles lets himself go, even if he's hesitant.

After all, Stiles overthinks too much, especially because he's a worrywart. However, Stiles can't help himself, except taking adderall does. But, Stiles hasn't that right now, even if he should.

However, Stiles tries to calm himself, especially because he feels self-conscious. But, Stiles attempts clearing his head, except forgetting about insecurities isn't easy. So, Stiles changes his focus, even if he can't exactly.

"Why are you stopping?" Stiles asks, as Jackson pulls away. "Is something wrong?"

"You're just not ready," Jackson admits, as Stiles shuts his eyes. "It's okay, Stiles. You shouldn't rush, anyway."

"I guess so," Stiles agrees, as Jackson hugs him. "It's just I want you, Jax. I want to be with you."

"We're together now," Jackson assures, as Stiles snuggles closer. "And, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you won't feel alone anymore."

"But, I know you want to," Stiles addresses, as Jackson chuckles. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Jackson answers, as Stiles chews his lower lip. "You're worth the wait."

XOXO

Afterwards, Stiles is driven home, especially because he feels sleepy. However, Stiles keeps himself awake, except by depriving himself of sleep. But, Stiles doesn't quite care, even if he needs rest.

Then, Stiles sees his home, especially because the lights are on. But, Stiles won't move, except for puckering his lips. So, Stiles gets them captured, even if he doesn't mind.

But, Stiles feels himself being carried, especially because his legs are swinging. Yet, Stiles likes being carried around, except it sort of feels girly. Still, Stiles doesn't mind, even if he has his neighbors staring.

"I love you," Jackson proclaims, as Stiles beams happily.

"I love you, too," Stiles promises, as Jackson kisses him.

"Goodnight," Jackson sighs, as Stiles walks inside his house. "Sweet dreams."

"You're so sweet," Stiles smiles, as Jackson chuckles. "I miss you already."

"You're so cute," Jackson smirks, as Stiles waves goodbye and blushes. "Go sleep, Stiles. I'll be here tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
